Dariku, untukmu
by Detak
Summary: Terkutuklah orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta membuatmu bahagia. Terkutuklah mereka yang percaya bahwa kau akan melihat bunga-bunga di setiap sudut matamu saat kau jatuh dalam hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh logika itu. Terkutuklah aku, yang jatuh terlalu dalam. Dan terkutuklah kau, yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.


**Halo, selamat pagi. Akhirnya cerita yang satu ini selesai. Setelah berminggu-minggu. Kali ini saya memutuskan untuk menulis dalam Bahasa Indonesia.  
**

 **Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki apapun. Apapun.**

* * *

 _Terkutuklah orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta membuatmu bahagia. Terkutuklah mereka yang percaya bahwa kau akan melihat bunga-bunga di setiap sudut matamu saat kau jatuh dalam hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh logika itu. Terkutuklah aku, yang jatuh terlalu dalam. Dan terkutuklah kau, yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini._

 _Kau bukan milikku. Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau memilikiku._

* * *

Raut wajah yang dingin, sorot mata yang tajam, tutur kata yang tegas dan pedas. Cukuplah tiga hal itu membuat gadis bernama Kaga dijauhi dan dihindari oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bukan anti-sosial, bukan penyendiri juga. Hanya saja orang-orang secara alami menghindarinya, membuatnya menjadi malas berinteraksi dengan orang-orang, dan orang-orang juga malas berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi Kaga tidak ambil pusing, dia tidak pernah merasa repot dengan minimnya teman ataupun kenalan yang dia miliki. Kesepian. Ingin bertemu. Menyayangi. Kata-kata itu asing untuk didengar, dilafalkan dan dirasakan oleh Kaga. Pernah suatu ketika kakaknya menelpon dan menanyakan keadaannya. Apakah kau kesepian? Tanya kakaknya. Kaga tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk berfikir, kata tidak langsung meluncur dari bibirnya.

Maka terheran-heranlah dia pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia mulai menantikan saat-saat pulang ke apartemen tua tempat ia tinggal. Ketika kadang bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman simpul saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan ketika kadang ia melompat-lompat kecil dalam perjalanan pulang. Perasaan ingin bertemu, itulah yang dirasakannya setiap hari. Dan semua terjadi karena satu hal kecil. Pertemuan dengan seorang wanita, yang kebetulan menjadi tetangganya, yang kebetulan berjumpa dengannya, dan kebetulan disapanya. Seorang wanita bernama Akagi.

Kaga mulai melakukan perubahan-perubahan kecil dalam hidupnya. Dia mulai berhenti makan malam di restoran keluarga terdekat, agar ia nantinya dapat menikmati makan malam dengan Akagi. Dia lebih sering membeli dan memenuhi lemari dapurnya dengan makanan kemasan siap saji, agar nantinya Akagi, yang seringkali seenak jidatnya membongkar lemari Kaga, mengomeli Kaga dengan kumpulan ceramah kesehatan dan lalu menunjukkan koleksi majalah hidup sehat miliknya, dan pada akhirnya akan memasak untuknya. Dia juga akan lebih sering duduk lama di kelas setelah pulang sekolah tanpa melakukan hal yang khusus, agar nanti, saat ia tengah di perjalanan pulang, ia akan bertemu dengan Akagi dan sekedar berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dan jikalau dia tidak bertemu dengan Akagi, ia akan sengaja tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya, agar nanti Akagi membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera mengeluhkan kelengahan dan keteledoran Kaga.

Kaga merasakan roda kehidupannya mulai berputar dengan cepat, dengan Akagi, sebagai porosnya.

Kaga berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena pertemuannya dengan Akagi, tetapi di saat yang sama Kaga juga mengutuki tuhan. Hidupnya tidak akan sesusah dan selabil ini jika tidak bertemu dengan Akagi. Pertemuannya dengan Akagi sendiri juga tidak memiliki aspek keistimewaan dan tidak mendramatisir seperti apa yang selama ini dibacanya di novel-novel percintaan millik kakaknya. Akagi tidak bertabrakan dengan Kaga di suatu persimpangan jalan. Akagi tidak melompati pagar sekolahnya dan akhirnya menimpanya yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Tidak mendadak jatuh dari langit. Tidak menyelamatkannya dari alien. Tidak mendadak terjebak di suatu pulau dengannya. Tidak menjadi murid pindahan misterius di sekolahnya. Tidak. Pertemuannya dengan Akagi sangat normal, sangat sederhana, sebuah pertemuan yang bisa terjadi dimana saja dan dialami oleh siapapun di muka bumi.

Kaga adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen 2 lantai dan hanya mempunyai 3 ruang per lantainya. Lantai dasar dipenuhi oleh anak-anak universitas yang tidak pernah menyapa ataupun disapa Kaga, dan lantai dua hanya berpenghuni 2 orang, dirinya dan siapapun itu yang menyewa ruang yang bersebelahan langsung dengan tangga. Ruangan Kaga terletak di lantai dua, ruang paling ujung, tempat paling pas untuk mengisolasi diri. Berbicara dengan guru, memesan makanan di restoran keluarga dan sesekali ditelpon oleh kakaknya, cukuplah itu menjadi kadar interaksi sosial yang dilakukan Kaga setiap harinya. Tidak boleh lebih, kekurangan akan selalu disambut Kaga. Seorang manusia yang menolak berinteraksi dan memilih tinggal di tempat yang terisolasi. Bahkan setelah kakaknya memaksanya untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Setelah bahkan gurunya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tempat berbicara. Kaga tetap menolak. Itulah Kaga. Tapi sebuah ketukan pada malam hari di pintu apartemennya menggoyahkan prinsipnya.

 _Tok tok_

Kaga bergeming. Mungkin itu tukang koran, pikirnya. Terdengar ketukan lagi. Tetap tidak dihiraukan. Dua kali. Kaga berjalan ke arah dapur. Tiga kali. Diambilnya cangkir. Empat kali. Diseduhnya kopi instan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Hening. Kaga berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap lurus ke pintu masuk apartemennya sambil menghirup kopi.

 _"_ _Hmph, mereka menyerah_ " pikirnya angkuh.

Naif

Detik berikutnya ketukan berubah menjadi gedoran. Tanpa jeda. Kaga terperanjat, kopinya tersembur, dia ternganga. Jika dia punya komplikasi jantung, pasti dia akan tewas saat itu juga. Kaga menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Gedoran di pintu makin keras, disusul dengan suara khawatir seorang wanita.

"Ada orang? Tolong jawab! Kau mendengarku?"

Kaga mengintip dari lubang intip pintu. Seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam kelihatannya lebih tua darinya sedikit, dengan raut wajah cemas berdiri di depan apartemennya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kaga, wanita itu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sambil bergumam. Gumaman yang dengan jelas dapat didengar oleh Kaga.

"Mungkin aku harus memanggil pemilik untuk membuka pintu." Gumamnya sambil menekan keypad ponselnya. Lalu dia menengadahkan wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba, seperti baru saja teringat akan sesuatu. Dia lalu mundur beberapa langkah, dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Radar bahaya dalam kepala Kaga langsung berbunyi, dengan cepat dibukanya pintu. Wanita itu tepat berada dihadapannya, dengan posisi seperti tiba-tiba berhenti saat sedang berlari kencang –yang Kaga yakin, pasti memang dilakukannya–matanya melebar, dia terkejut akan kehadiran Kaga.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Kaga dengan nada datar, dan tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan orang yang menyemburkan kopi barusan bukanlah dirinya, seakan-akan yang ternganga tadi adalah makhluk lain yang kebetulan berada di apartemennya.

Yang ditanya membetulkan posisi berdirinya –Kaga agak terkejut melihat ternyata dia lebih tinggi dari Kaga— dan berdeham, Kaga bisa melihat telinganya memerah.

"Maafkan aku atas gedoran tadi."

"Ya itu sangat mengganggu." Kata Kaga langsung. Wanita itu tertegun.

"Tadi aku mengetuk pintu, kukira kau tidak ada, jadi aku tanya dengan orang yang tinggal di ujung, apakah apartemen ini kosong, katanya tidak. Lalu kutanya apa kau sedang diluar, dia menjawab tidak lagi. Jadi aku pikir terjadi sesuatu, makanya—"

"Tadi aku tidur." Ujar Kaga berbohong, memotong penjelasan yang diberikan. "kalau begitu, permisi." Kaga akan menutup pintunya, wanita itu langsung memegang pintu apartemen Kaga, mencegah pintu tertutup.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan." Katanya tersenyum. Hening sesaat lalu Kaga menghela napas, dan membuka pintu apartemennya lagi

"… Baiklah"

"Aku Akagi, baru pindah ke ruang sebelah semalam, jadi mulai sekarang kita bertetangga. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Wanita yang menyebut dirinya Akagi itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mmm… sama-sama. Kalau begitu permisi." Kata Kaga sekedarnya lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Terdengar ketukan lagi. Dibukanya kembali pintu apartemennya.

"… Ya?" Kata Kaga setengah menggerutu. Akagi tersenyum lebar

"Namamu."

"Ha?"

"Namamu, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Kau mengetuk lagi hanya untuk itu?"

"Hmmh" Akagi mengangguk.

"Taukah kau itu mengganggu?"

Akagi menaikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah mengganggumu dengan gedoran tadi, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa mengganggumu lagi"

 _Logika yang menyebalkan_. Kaga menunjuk plat nama disamping kiri pintunya. Akagi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa dengan plat namamu?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kaga, ditatapnya Akagi lekat untuk beberapa saat. Tatapan benci. Oleh Kaga. Siapapun yang melihat tatapan ini pasti langsung kabur, memutar haluan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi Akagi tetap berdiri disitu dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Kaga." Kata Kaga akhirnya. "jangan ganggu aku lagi" dikuncinya pintu apartemennya, lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar tidurnya, ketika dia mendengar suara Akagi sayup-sayup dari pintu apartemen.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kaga-san"

 _Menyebalkan._

* * *

Akagi tersenyum. Kaga menggerutu. Pagi-pagi saat Kaga keluar dari apartemennya untuk berangkat ke sekolah dia langsung bertemu dengan Akagi, yang sedang bersiap-siap menuruni tangga. Setelah menyapa Kaga, dengan santai Akagi langsung mengajak Kaga untuk pergi bersama-sama. Sebuah ajakan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kaga. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi memang tidak bisa.

"Tidak kusangka kita searah." Kata Akagi ringan.

"Hanya sampai stasiun." Balas Kaga.

"Tetap saja searah."

"Semua orang di lingkungan ini searah kalau begitu."

Akagi tertawa kecil.

"Kata-katamu pedas Kaga-san." Kaga menoleh kearah Akagi. Dia tahu semua orang menganggapnya bermulut pedas, tapi tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengatakannya langsung di hadapannya.

"Ya. Dan kau menyebalkan." Balas Kaga.

"Orang-orang bilang aku menyenangkan."

"Orang-orang yang bodoh. Aku tahu jenis sepertimu, yang selalu tersenyum dihadapanku dan berpikiran lain dibelakangku. Jenis-jenis seperti ini yang kusebut dengan orang munafik."

Lalu Kaga tertegun, ketika dia mendengar sebuah tawa dari sampingnya. Tawa yang berasal dari Akagi.

"Kau benar. Aku memang seperti itu." Kata Akagi. "Dan aku berani bertaruh semua orang juga seperti itu." Kaga diam saja.

"Tapi mungkin kau pengecualian Kaga-san. Selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada didalam pikiranmu. Kau orang baik Kaga-san"

Akagi menatap Kaga sambil tersenyum. Kaga membalas tatapannya, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak juga. Kau baru saja mengenalku."

"Tapi aku percaya. Inilah kepercayaanku tentangmu Kaga-san."

"Kepercayaanmu bisa saja salah."

"Walaupun itu salah, aku akan selalu menganggap itu benar."

Kaga menatapnya dengan bingung, Akagi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau, Kaga-san, tidak tahu apa makna dari benar dan salah yang sebenarnya."

Mereka tiba di stasiun kemudian berpisah jalan. Menaiki kereta masing-masing.

* * *

Warna langit sudah berubah menjadi semburat merah, matahari yang sudah lelah mulai membenamkan dirinya. Kaga mengecek arloji miliknya, hampir pukul 6. Pulang sekolah, wali kelasnya meminta tolong pada Kaga untuk membantunya meng-input nilai, hasilnya dia pulang terlalu sore. Kesorean, tapi tidak terlambat. Dia tidak terburu-buru, toh dia juga tidak punya hal yang ingin dilakukan.

Kaga turun dari kereta yang ia tumpangi ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berbalut pakaian kerja.

"Akagi-san." Panggilnya, yang dipanggil menoleh dengan cepat dengan mata yang melebar terkejut.

"Kaga-san." Katanya dengan nada terkejut. "Kau baru saja memanggilku?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe orang yang menyapa lebih dulu"

Kaga menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat se-tidak ramah itu?" Akagi mengangguk cepat. Kaga menghela napas, lalu menjelaskan. "aku bukan orang yang anti sosial. Kalau aku mengenal orang itu dan dia tidak menghindariku, aku akan berbicara padanya."

Bibir Akagi membentuk huruf 'o' tanda paham. Kaga mengisyaratkan untuk berjalan pada Akagi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak seramah itu sampai mengunjungi tetangga pada saat pindah." Kaga melanjutkan, Akagi hanya tertawa.

"Semalam kau sangat dingin padaku." Kata Akagi dengan nada tidak terima.

"Terimakasih pada seseorang yang hampir saja merubuhkan pintu apartemenku."

Di perjalanan menuju apartemen Akagi banyak mengeluh, mulai dari padatnya kereta, perutnya yang lapar, ketika dia jatuh saat keluar dari gedung kantornya sampai ke hal remeh temeh seperti panasnya cuaca padahal kalender sudah menunjukkan kata 'Oktober' dan pudding yang ia makan siang tadi terlalu manis. Kaga menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan sesekali berkata 'oh ya?' sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang lebih tua antara dia dan Akagi sekarang.

Menaiki tangga apartemen diikuti Akagi di belakangnya, melewati kamar paling sudut, melewati kamar Akagi, Kaga berjalan menuju apartemennya dan langsung mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"Ah!" Kaga mendengar suara Akagi, menoleh, dia mendapati Akagi sedang merogoh-rogoh tas kerjanya dengan cepat, mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menjungkir balikkan tasnya, membuat sisa-sisa isi tasnya berjatuhan. Dengan wajah sedikit pucat (walaupun tetap tersenyum), Akagi berkata dengan lirih.

"Aku kehilangan kunci rumahku."

Klek.

Kaga memutar kunci rumahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Akagi meminta bantuan.

"Telpon pemilik. Kau punya nomornya kan?" Kaga menganjurkan.

"Bagaimana kau…"

"Aku juga punya nomornya. Pemilik memberikan semua nomornya dengan semua penyewa disini." Kata Kaga dengan cepat berbohong. Tentu saja dia tidak memiliki nomor pemilik, tapi tidak dikatakannya, tidak mungkin ia bilang kepada Akagi kemarin malam dia mendengar Akagi.

"Begitu.." Akagi percaya. Akagi menelpon pemilik, Kaga menunggu.

"…. Ah benarkah? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Iya. Ya tidak apa-apa" Akagi lalu menutup telponnya, senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. "bagaimana ini, pemilik sedang berada di luar kota. Sampai di kota ini malam ini."

Kaga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kalau sampai malam ini berarti Akagi hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam.

"Tengah malam." Akagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kaga berkata oh. Hening sesaat.

"Kau bisa menginap di rumah temanmu." Akagi menggeleng.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan pegawai wanita di kantor."

"Kalau begitu dengan pria." Usul Kaga santai, disambut dengan senyum sinis dari Akagi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin malam ini aku menginap di hotel saja." Kata Akagi akhirnya. "tapi mungkin hotel terlalu mahal untukku, mungkin aku cari motel murah di daerah ini saja."

Kaga tertegun sebentar mendengar kata motel, dia memandangi Akagi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemeja dengan kancing paling atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, dibalut dengan blazer hitam, dengan rok span pendek yang ketat, memamerkan bentuk tubuh Akagi. Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, langit sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Dibayangkannya Akagi berkeliaran mencari-cari motel.

Kaga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia menunduk.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak mau, di apartemenku ada sofa, dan aku punya selimut tambahan untukmu. Jadi.." Diangkatnya kepalanya perlahan, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Akagi yang berbinar-binar. Akagi menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku mau! Terimakasih!" Kata Akagi dengan senyum lebar. Kaga melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akagi, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Silahkan masuk, kalau begitu"

* * *

Kaga mendongak, langit diatasnya cerah tidak berawan, tapi juga tidak berbintang, hanya kosong. Terlihat menyedihkan. Sama seperti situasinya saat ini. Menyedihkan. Sebuah kantungan plastik berisi sayuran di satu sisi, dan sebuah makhluk astral yang selalu tersenyum di sisi lainnya. Keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan dari supermarket menuju rumah.

Tak lama setelah Akagi memasuki apartemen Kaga, cacing-cacing di perutnya melakukan pergerakan demonstrasi, menyebabkan Akagi langsung membongkar lemari di dapur Kaga, hanya untuk melihat koleksi berbagai jenis mie instan milik Kaga. Sebagai pemilik rumah, Kaga hanya bisa menawarkan dua pilihan untuk Akagi : memakan mie instan atau pergi ke restoran keluarga di persimpangan. Sialnya Akagi langsung membuat pilihan ketiga, berbelanja dan memasak, sebuah pilihan yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kaga yang tidak mengizinkan praktek memasak dilakukan di rumahnya. Akagi langsung membantah dengan alasan : "Hari ini aku adalah tamu di Apartemen Kaga-san. Dan aku lapar. Selaku pemilik, harusnya Kaga-san bertanggung jawab akan hal itu.", yang kedengaran sangat konyol di telinga Kaga. Lebih sial lagi, Kaga langsung ditarik keluar menuju supermarket sebelum dia bahkan bisa berargumentasi lebih lanjut. Menyedihkan.

Sampai di apartemen, Kaga yang menolak untuk ikut serta dalam ritual masak-memasak Akagi hanya bergeming dan mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya Akagi menyeretnya untuk duduk di meja makan. Meja makan Kaga penuh. Terlalu penuh untuk hanya dua orang menghabiskan semuanya. Dengan meja sepenuh itu, mungkin Kaga bisa mengundang seluruh penghuni bangunan ini untuk makan dan berpesta di apartemennya.

Selama makan malam, Akagi tidak berhenti mengoceh, layaknya seorang yang sedang bermonolog dengan hanya satu penonton bernama Kaga yang bersikap sama seperti dinding apartemen. Kaga mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang Akagi. Umurnya 22 tahun, setahun belakangan mulai bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah bank swasta. Pindah dengan alasan ingin mulai hidup mandiri.

"Kaga-san hebat ya. Masih muda sudah tinggal sendiri." Kata Akagi menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk miliknya.

"Kau kedengaran seperti orang tua."

"Tidak sopan."

"Memang tidak perlu."

"Tapi memang, aku kagum kau tinggal sendiri dan mengurus semuanya sendirian."

"Benarkah? Alasanku tinggal sendiri tidak semurni milikmu. Aku ragu kau bisa mengatakan kagum padaku kalau kau tahu alasanku." Kata Kaga dingin, menggenggam sumpitnya dengan erat, sampai sakit rasanya. Tak satupun dari mereka bersuara untuk beberapa saat.

"Yah… mengatakan kagum kepada orang yang menolak memasak dan lebih memilih untuk makan di restoran keluarga atau meracuni dirinya sendiri dengan makanan instan, bahkan sebelum tahu alasanmu, sekarang saja aku sudah menyesal." Akagi memecah keheningan, menghirup sup miliknya dan lalu menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya.

Kaga memandangi Akagi sebentar, lalu tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Akagi barusan. Akagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kaga-san, kau tertawa. Kau bisa tertawa?!" Akagi kedengaran terkejut.

"Tidak sopan."

"Kau juga."

"Tentu saja aku bisa tertawa. Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Sepertinya aku berhasil mencairkan es di hati seorang Kaga." Kata Akagi tertawa kecil.

"Maaf saja, seperti orang lain di muka bumi, suhu normal tubuhku 36,8 Celcius . Dari awal es memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Dasar tidak sopan– "

"Kaga-san kau juga tidak sopan."

"—Seharusnya kau bersyukur mendapat kesempatan melihatku tertawa."

Akagi memejamkan matanya, menepukkan tangannya 2 kali dan membuatnya tetap menempel. Seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kaga

"Menunjukkan rasa syukurku." Jawabnya disambut tawa kecil dari Kaga.

Akagi tersenyum, menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya lagi. Kaga mengedarkan pandangannya ke permukaan meja makan. Setidaknya ¾ jumlah makanan yang tadi disajikan sudah tidak ada. Mejanya jauh lebih kosong daripada saat Kaga pertama duduk. Kaga melihat ke mangkuk miliknya, baru setengah porsi dihabiskannya. Di sudut matanya Kaga melihat Akagi menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya lagi.

"Akagi-san."

"Mmm?"

Kaga menunjuk ke arah mangkuk yang dipegang Akagi.

"Itu sudah mangkuk ke berapa?"

Akagi mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menjawab.

"Entahlah."

* * *

Bagaimana caramu menghabiskan hari liburmu? Biasanya, Kaga akan memulai hari liburnya dengan bersih-bersih, dimulai dari dapur, melihat apakah ada piring yang perlu dicuci atau tidak, jarang-jarang dapurnya punya piring untuk dicuci, paling hanya 1 atau 2 cangkir yang digunakannya meminum kopi, selesai dengan segala urusan di dapur, ia lalu menyapu bersih apartemennya yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Dia juga memastikan semua cucian miliknya tercuci bersih. Kelelahan, dia pasti akan memanjakan dirinya dengan seduhan kopi dan hanya berdiri menikmati pagi di beranda miliknya. Biasanya. Tidak untuk hari ini.

Hari liburnya dimulai dengan pemandangan berantakan di dapurnya, seluruh peralatan memasak yang digunakan Akagi masih ada disitu, tidak tersentuh, tidak tercuci. Di sofa di apartemennya hanya ada gulungan selimut, cemilan berserakan diatas meja di sampingnya. Kaga kehabisan kopi untuk diseduh. Dan yang paling parah, orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Yang ada hanya sebuah catatan yang ditempelkan di pintu kamar Kaga, yang berbunyi : "Pemilik menghubungiku, aku mendapatkan kunci rumahku pagi tadi. Terimakasih atas segala kerepotan yang kusebabkan. Sebagai pemilik, kau pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan hal yang dilakukan sang tamu kan? –Akagi." Sebuah tanda hati besar mengakhiri isi catatan pendek itu.

 _Menyebalkan._

Dengan kesal Kaga mencuci semua piring yang ada di dapur, memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci, berjalan menghampiri tempat yang malamnya menjadi tempat tidur Akagi. Diatas meja dia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil lagi.

"Tolong cuci selimut ini. Aku menumpahkan cemilan diatasnya –Akagi" tak lupa sebuah tanda hati menghiasi kertas itu.

 _Bangsat._

* * *

Kaga tidak pernah merasakan kesepian. Tanyakan padanya, "Apakah kau pernah merasakan kesepian?", Mungkin dia akan menatap sinis kearahmu, atau lebih parahnya memberimu tatapan mencemooh, sebelum melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu, sayang tidak ada yang sangat berani untuk mendatanginya dan bertanya. Sejak kecil kata-kata kesepian sangat asing di kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah ia memilih untuk keluar dari rumah ayah dan kakaknya, tak pernah terbersit sekalipun di benaknya untuk kembali tinggal di rumah itu. Kaga memang tidak pernah perduli dengan hal itu. Sejak kecil, Kaga sudah membangun dinding tak terlihat di sekitar dirinya. Apakah menurutmu hal itu merupakan suatu tindakan anti-sosial? Menurutmu iya. Menurut Kaga tidak. Dinding tidak terlihat membuat Kaga tidak tahu apa itu sosialisasi sebenarnya, bahwa sebenarnya kesepian, juga merupakan dampak yang biasanya ditimbulkan kalau kau bersosialisasi. Ketidaktahuan yang membuatnya tidak pernah repot-repot untuk mencari tahu.

Sore hari pada hari libur, tepat sehari setelah Akagi menginap di apartemennya, Kaga pulang dari toko 24 jam setelah membeli kopi instan untuk mengisi kembali stoknya yang sudah habis. Terkejutlah dia, ketika menemukan Akagi sudah berdiri menyambutnya di apartemen miliknya. Akagi mengaku sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Kaga, hanya saja tidak mendapatkan respon, dia mencoba membuka pintu apartemen Kaga, yang ternyata tidak terkunci, tapi sang pemilik tidak ada, meninggalkan apartemennya tidak terjaga, maka Akagi berinisiatif untuk masuk saja.

Ocehan demi ocehan Kaga tentang tidak sopannya Akagi tidak digubris sedikitpun. Malah, Akagi mengatakan ia ingin makan bersama Kaga, dengan dalih ia tidak mau makan sendiri di apartemennya, dan sekaligus juga merupakan permintaan maaf karena meninggalkan apartemen Kaga dengan keadaan berantakan pagi itu. Awalnya Kaga menolak, tapi Akagi mengatakan dia sudah mulai memasak, membuat Kaga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menerima saja keadaan itu.

Esoknya, Akagi datang lagi. Begitu juga dengan esoknya lagi, dan esoknya lagi. Akagi tetap datang dan memasak untuknya dan Kaga. Penolakan Kaga makin hari makin berkurang. Kehadiran Akagi seperti menjadi hal yang lumrah di apartemen Kaga. Kadang, Akagi menyempatkan dirinya datang pada pagi hari untuk membuat dan memakan sarapan bersama Kaga. Peralatan dapur milik Kaga bertambah, sekarang dia punya panci berbagai ukuran, sebuah double pan, bahkan sebuah mesin pembuat kopi, yang ia beli setelah Akagi mengomelinya tentang betapa tidak sehatnya kopi instan yang selalu ia konsumsi.

Pernah suatu hari Kaga bertanya kepada Akagi kenapa dia mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini, Akagi hanya menjawab dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Aku merupakan tipe orang yang mudah kesepian." Sebuah jawaban yang awalnnya ditertawakan Kaga.

Kadang, ada saat-saat dimana Akagi pulang sangat terlambat, atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Kaga berasumsi kerjaan Akagi terlalu banyak sehingga dia harus lembur. Hal ini terjadi semakin sering, sehingga walaupun Kaga menetap lama di sekolah, ia bahkan tidak lagi bertemu dengan Akagi di perjalanan pulang. Hal inilah, yang mendorong Kaga untuk bergabung dengan klub panahan sekolahnya. Dia langsung memutuskan sehari setelah Akagi bercerita tentang dia saat SMA dan bagaimana dia ikut klub panahan.

Kaga melakukan segala sesuatu dengan Akagi di benaknya, dia tidak lagi makan di restoran keluarga ataupun memakan makanan instan. Mengikuti klub –hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan dilakukannya sebelumnya— yang sama dengan Akagi. Saat-saat Akagi tidak ada di apartemennya, Kaga hanya duduk diam di meja makan sambil sesekali melongo ke arah pintu, mendengarkan sekitarnya dengan cermat, menunggu tanda-tanda kehadiran Akagi.

Kaga tidak pernah merasakan kesepian. Kaga tidak membutuhkan teman untuk diajak berbicara. Orang-orang di sekitarnya percaya akan hal itu. Kaga percaya akan hal itu. Setidaknya, sekarang ia ingin percaya akan hal itu. Tapi hadir atau tidaknya Akagi, sangat terasa bagi Kaga. Kadang Akagi bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan, tapi kadang Akagi bisa membuatnya tertawa dan menikmati percakapan tentang hal remeh-temeh. Kaga merasa sunyi kalau-kalau Akagi tidak datang membuat kerusuhan di apartemennya. Lambat laun Kaga sadar, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia tahu apa itu kesepian.

* * *

Kaga menapaki jalan yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi salju. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat, latihan memanah hari ini selesai lebih lama dari biasanya, belum lagi Kaga mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Menutup tubuhnya dengan mantel rapat-rapat, ia mulai merindukan hangatnya stasiun yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Salju di kakinya memperparah keadaan, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan langsung memakan makanan yang hangat, atau mungkin, dia akan menghangatkan dirinya dengan segelas kopi terlebih dahulu. Memikirkan hal itu, kecepatan langkah kaki Kaga meningkat.

Melihat gedung tua apartemennya, Kaga berlari-lari kecil, seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menonton serial anime mingguan favoritnya. Begitu menaiki tangga ini, berbelok dan voila dia akan sampai di ruangannya, dilengkapi dengan penghangat dan mesin pembuat kopi ditambah lagi Akagi yang pasti langsung masuk beberapa saat setelah Kaga. Begitulah pikirnya, begitulah yang diharapkannya.

Berbelok di puncak tangga, pemandangan yang dilihat Kaga jelas sekali bukan merupakan salah satu dari sederetan hal yang diharapkannya. Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, Akagi dan seorang pria, yang jelas-jelas bukan merupakan salah satu penghuni gedung. Tangan pria itu memegang pundak Akagi, tangan Akagi sendiri melingkar di pinggang orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Kaga ini. Bibir keduanya menempel, untuk beberapa saat tangan Akagi berpindah melingkar ke leher makhluk tak dikenal. Kaga tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri terdiam di puncak tangga, keduanya tak kunjung memisahkan diri. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berusaha untuk menggerakkan kaki ataupun tubuhnya, tidak juga bersuara, Kaga hanya berdiri, dan melihat hal yang berlangsung di depan matanya.

Ketika akhirnya kedua orang itu memisahkan diri, Akagi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, Kaga melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melewati kedua orang itu, langsung menuju ke pintu apartemennya.

"Kaga-san." Akagi kedengaran sedikit terkejut, Kaga melihat kearahnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah, nampaknya dia malu lantaran kepergok Kaga.

"Akagi-san, lain kali, tolong lakukan di tempat lain. Sangat mengganggu." Kaga melihat kearah Akagi, makhluk tak dikenal yang berdiri di depannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunduk, nampaknya dia juga malu. Akagi hanya tertawa kecil. Mata Kaga kosong, dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ia ingin Akagi dan makhluk itu cepat-cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Membuka kunci apartemennya dengan cepat, dia merasakan kehangatan di pergelangan tangannya, tangan Akagi memegangi tangannya, menahannya untuk masuk. Ditatapnya lama tangan itu sebelum melihat ke wajah Akagi.

"Kaga-san, perkenalkan pacarku, namanya…" Kaga tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat itu, dia merasa seperti ada palu besar tak terlihat yang memukulnya keras-keras. Seperti dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan raksasa, dan lalu dilempar jauh-jauh seperti saat kau bermain baseball, hanya untuk dipukul batter pada akhirnya.

Ditampiknya tangan Akagi. Pandangannya kosong, dilihatnya makhluk di depan Akagi, merasa mual.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Kaga tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Kaga langsung membuka pintu apartemennya, saat suara Akagi sampai ke telinganya.

"Kaga-san, makan malam hari ini…" kata Akagi, dengan nada seperti biasa, dengan senyuman yang sama yang selalu dia berikan pada Kaga.

Kaga menyembunyikan kantongan plastik yang dari tadi dibawanya.

"Aku sudah makan di restoran keluarga."

Kaga membanting pintu di belakangnya, menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja, membuka sepatunya ia langsung berjalan kearah dapur. Kantongan plastik langsung diletakkannya kedalam tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Matanya memandang kosong kearah meja makan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya.

 _Akagi melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang makhluk tak dikenal._

Kopi yang baru dibuatnya diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja, aroma kopi yang biasanya ia sukai, bahkan tidak tercium.

 _Makhluk itu memegang pundak Akagi._

Kaga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Diambilnya tasnya yang tergeletak didekat pintu masuk. Dikeluarkannya buku-bukunya. Duduklah dia lantai didepan meja di dekat sofa.

 _Bibir keduanya menempel._

Kaga merasakan sensasi ditusuk dengan sebilah katana panjang, tepat di jantungnya. Dilemparnya buku yang baru saja ia keluarkan ke sebrang ruangan. Buku malang itu menabrak dinding, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Akagi melingkarkan tangannya ke leher makhluk itu._

Kaga meremas bajunya, ia duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua lututnya. Dadanya sesak. Pandangannya kabur.

 _Akagi tertawa, lalu tersenyum memandang makhluk itu._

Kaga merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir di pipinya, mengalir menuju dagunya dan lalu jatuh keatas pergelangan tangannya. Tetesan air. Dari matanya. Ia menangis. Dadanya sesak mengingat Akagi. Akagi yang selalu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke rumahnya. Yang selalu memasak makan malam untuknya. Yang mengomelinya dengan ceramah-ceramah kesehatan. Yang baru saja dia lihat berduaan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kaga menjerit. Tapi tidak bersuara. Dia menjerit. Dalam diam. Air matanya tidak berhenti. Kekosongan dan dingin yang dirasakannya mengalahkan cuaca diluar. Dia tetap meringkuk. Entah untuk berapa lama dia begitu saja di lantai di depan meja.

Marah. Sedih. Kecewa. Sesak. Sakit. Dan barulah Kaga sadar, walau tanpa adanya bunga-bunga. Tanpa adanya debaran yang berlebihan. Tanpa adanya wajah yang berubah menjadi merah saat berbicara satu sama lainnya. Tapi Kaga sadar.

Dia menyukai Akagi.

* * *

Baru genap sebulan setelah Kaga mendaftar di klub panahan, tapi dia sudah mendapatkan hak untuk melepaskan anak panah dan mengarahkannnya ke target. Semua orang di klub tercengang dengan perkembangan Kaga yang sangat cepat. Normalnya, orang-orang butuh 5 bulan latihan gerakan-gerakan dasar sebelum diberi izin untuk benar-benar menembak target. Hari ini, tepatnya seminggu setelah ia menyadari perasaannya untuk Akagi, dia akan dites untuk melepaskan anak panah.

Seminggu sudah dia menghindari Akagi. Dia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak akan pulang sebelum benar-benar larut malam. Dia kembali makan malam di restoran keluarga. Kadang, saat mendengar Akagi keluar ke berandanya, Kaga akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemur pakaian yang baru saja ia cuci. Kadang, Akagi datang dan mengetuk pintu rumah Kaga, tapi Kaga bergeming, tidak bersuara, tidak bergerak. Awalnya dia berniat untuk meninggalkan klubnya, karena akan mengingatkannya pada Akagi, tapi dibatalkannya niat itu, panahan atau Kyudo, menjadi sarana untuknya menenangkan diri, seperti saat ini, semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya mendadak menghilang. Dia bersiap-siap menembak.

 _Jika, jika saja anak panah ini terkena tepat di tengah. Aku tidak akan menyerah tentang Akagi. Jika tidak.. aku akan menyerah._

Sebuah pertaruhan yang sangat konyol. Tapi Kaga melepaskan anak panahnya dengan pikiran itu di benaknya. _Tak_. Suara anak panah mengenai sasaran. Kaga melihat kearah sasaran yang sangat jauh disana. Matanya melebar, dia tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatan klub berakhir, dia berjalan pulang menuju gedung tua yang belakangan ia sebut rumah. Kantungan plastik supermarket memenuhi kedua tangannya. Peralatan klubnya tersandang di punggungnya. Dia sampai ke puncak tangga, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu buru-buru dibuka. Akagi, keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Kaga-san.." Panggilnya kepada Kaga. Kaga tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Akagi-san."

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kaga mengerling kearah peralatan klub nya. Berjalan menuju Akagi.

"Oh, kegiatan klub."

"Ya, hari ini aku dites memanah."

Akagi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Cepat sekali, kau baru bergabung bulan lalu kan. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Terkena sasaran." Kaga berkata ringan, senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Hebat. Selamat." Akagi berkata tulus, menepuk pundak Kaga.

"Ya, sayang.. tidak tepat di tengah." Tambah Kaga lirih.

"Kau kan baru saja bergabung." Akagi menyemangatinya, lalu melihat bungkusan plastik di tangan Kaga. "Makan malam?" Kaga mengangguk.

"Mau makan bersama?" Kaga menawarkan, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Akagi. Matanya berbinar.

Mereka berdua memasuki apartemen Kaga. Refleks, Akagi langsung berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Kaga berganti pakaian dan lalu bergabung dengan Akagi, membantunya.

"Wah, tumben." Akagi tersenyum menyindir.

"Sesekali aku akan membantumu." Kaga tersenyum kecil dan Akagi tertawa.

"Syukurlah."

"Karena aku membantumu?"

Akagi menggeleng.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau menghindariku. Kau tidak pernah menyahut saat kupanggil. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang saat larut. Jadi.. kukira.."

"Aku belajar untuk ujian. Besok aku mulai libur musim dingin, sebelum liburan sekolah kami mengadakan tes. Hari ini hari terakhir." Kaga berbohong.

"Dan ada kegiatan klub, saat tes berlangsung?" Akagi melirik Kaga. Kaga hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kebijakan sekolahku memang aneh." Kaga mengangkat masakan yang telah selesai dimasak Akagi ke meja makan. "Lagipula, kenapa pula aku harus menghindarimu? Dasar tidak sopan."

Akagi tertawa mendengar hal ini.

"Benar juga."

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, makan malam kali ini hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Kaga juga tidak mau repot-repot mencari bahan pembicaraan. Selesai makan, mereka membersihkan alat-alat makan yang kotor. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kaga beristirahat di sofa, disusul Akagi, yang entah kenapa ikut duduk. Biasanya, Akagi pasti akan pulang setelah selesai makan malam. Kaga memandangi Akagi bingung. Untuk beberapa saat Akagi hanya duduk disitu.

"Kaga-san, kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Akagi memecah keheningan dengan sebuah kalimat yang sangat kedengaran.. entahlah, konyol. Kaga memandanginya, menimbang-nimbang apakah Akagi serius atau tidak dengan pertanyaan itu. Akagi tersenyum, tapi pada saat yang sama ia juga kelihatan serius. Sebelum Kaga dapat menjawab, Akagi melanjutkan. "Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, hubungan tanpa masalah, cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Semua hanya terjadi dalam dunia dongeng. Benar kan?"

Kaga menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Makin lama ia makin tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini tapi ia tetap diam.

"Aku tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama, maka dari itu, sebelum aku yakin, aku pasti akan mencoba menjalani hubungan. Kau menyukai seseorang Kaga-san? Aku menyukai seseorang untuk saat ini. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku pemain, bahwa aku hanya bermain-main dengan perasaan. Nyatanya tidak, Kaga-san. Aku menjalani semua hubunganku dengan serius."

"Kaga-san, ingat saat kau mengatakan aku munafik?" Kaga mengangguk. "Kau adalah orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu. Yang pertama adalah temanku saat SMA."

Kaga diam.

"Aku memulai hubungan dengan orang yang dulunya adalah pacarnya. Dan dia mulai mengumbar kepada orang-orang bahwa aku orang yang munafik." Akagi tertawa. "Aku hanya memulai hubungan saat dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan orang itu. Dan semua orang mengataka akulah yang salah bahwa aku sudah mencuri dari temanku, padahal menurutku akulah yang benar. Bagaimana menurutmu Kaga-san?" Tanya Akagi tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _walaupun itu salah, aku akan selalu menganggap itu benar."_

 _"_ _kau, Kaga-san, tidak tahu apa makna dari benar dan salah yang sebenarnya"_

Kaga menghela napas.

"Kalau aku mengatakan hal itu salah, akankah pendapatmu berubah?" Kaga balik bertanya. Akagi menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu Kaga-san." Akagi tertawa. "kau memang orang baik Kaga-san."

"Tidak juga." Bantah Kaga pelan.

"Kau selalu berkata hal itu." Hening sebentar. "Hei, Kaga-san."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tahu alasanmu hidup sendiri?"

Kaga menatap kosong kearah meja selama beberapa saat.

"Aku butuh kopi. Kau mau?" Kaga bangkit dari sofa. Akagi memegang tangan Kaga, menariknya duduk.

"Kaga-san." Akagi menggenggam tangan Kaga erat-erat, menatap lurus pada mata Kaga. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Kaga hanya memandanginya diam, lalu menghela napas. Dilepaskannya tangan Akagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan harap ini cerita yang mendramatisir ataupun menyentuh." Kaga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Singkatnya aku melarikan diri. Bukan melarikan diri secara diam-diam, bukan, bukan minggat. Kau tahu, sejak kecil ibuku selalu punya pacar baru, secara bertahap, dia akan bergonta-ganti pasangan, kadang, ibuku akan menikahi orang itu." Kaga berhenti sebentar, "Hal itu berdampak denganku. Seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, diseret kesana-kemari. Berpindah dadrisatu kota ke kota lainnya. Mengikuti sang ibu, yang bahkan tidak menyayanginya. Kata orang, aku menjadi orang yang anti-sosial, juga karena hal ini. Aku kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang, katanya. Dari awal aku bukan kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang, aku memang tidak mengenal apa itu kasih sayang. Kehidupan sekolah membuat semuanya bertambah parah. Terimakasih pada ibuku, aku sering pindah sekolah. Aku juga punya bermacam-macam ayah, mulai dari yang sangat lembut, sampai yang sangat kasar. Menjadi dingin dan tidak memedulikan semuanya, mungkin adalah caraku melindungi diri sendiri. Akhirnya, tepat saat aku kelas 2 SMP, ibuku menikah lagi. Pasangannya kali ini orang yang sangat terpandang, berbeda dengan ayah-ayahku sebelumnya. Dia tidak lembut, tidak kasar. Dia tidak memedulikanku sama sekali, hal yang sangat kusyukuri. Kelas 3 SMP, ibuku meninggal. Anehnya, aku tidak menangis pada saat itu. Bahkan aku merasa sedikit lega. Ibu yang membawaku kesana-kemari sudah tidak ada. Pikirku. Tapi karma selalu ada, kurasa. Karena aku lega saat ibuku meninggal, aku terkena karma. Desas-desus aneh beredar di sekelilingku, bahkan setelah tidak ada, baying-bayang ibuku mengikutiku, orang-orang mulai berkata aku dan ibuku perayu dan sebagainya. Tentu saja gosip itu sudah ada dari dulu, tapi setelah ibuku wafat, gosip itu makin parah, dan semuanya mengarah langsung padaku. Lulus SMP aku meminta izin dari ayahku untuk tinggal sendiri, yang tentu saja langsung dikabulkannya. Mungkin dia merasa hal ini akan menyingkirkan satu masalahnya. Aku tinggal sendiri, sekarang, dengan damai. Melarikan diri dari ibuku, dari karma yang menimpaku."

Kaga tersenyum kearah Akagi.

"Masih berpikir aku orang yang baik, Akagi-san?"

Akagi melompat kearah Kaga, memeluknya erat. Pelukan yang tidak dibalas Kaga.

"Masih." Kaga mendengar samar-samar suara Akagi.

"Akagi-san, memelukku tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, kau tahu." Ucap Kaga jujur.

"Biar. Dengan begini aku merasa lebih baik."

Kaga bisa mencium wangi shampo Akagi. Akagi tetap bergeming dan memeluk Kaga, makin erat.

 _Tidak boleh. Kalau begini, aku bisa tidak terkendali._

"Akagi-san aku mohon. Lepaskan aku." Kaga memegang bahu Akagi, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akagi, tapi percuma, pelukan Akagi terlalu erat. Tangan Kaga turun dari bahu ke pinggang Akagi, ujung jarinya menyentuh pinggang itu. Tak tertahankan, jarinya menempel, lalu tangannya, Kaga hampir saja menyentuh paha Akagi ketika akhirnya Akagi mengendurkan pelukannya dan memisahkan diri dari Kaga.

Terperanjatlah Kaga, ketika dia melihat Akagi menangis melihat Kaga.

"Ka-ga-san a..a-nak bai-k" katanya di sela-sela isakannya. "Aku pe-rca..ya" lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Kaga melebar. Lalu ia tertawa. Keras. Mungkin inilah kenapa dia mempunyai perasaan untuk perempuan menyebalkan dan pemaksa di depannya. Dari awal, Akagi tidak pernah memaksanya untuk bersosialisasi, tidak pernah memaksanya untuk mengikuti klub. Kaga sendiri yang memutuskan semuanya. Kaga bukan membutuhkan orang yang menghancurkan dinding di sekitar dirinya, dan menariknya keluar. Kaga membutuhkan orang yang bisa membuka dinding itu dengan pelan, dan duduk bersamanya didalam dinding. Keluar atau tidaknya Kaga, terserah dia.

Setelah Akagi tenang, Kaga mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Akagi melambaikan tangannya.

"Untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu yang tadi, Akagi-san. Ya aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi tidak ada harapan soalnya, tidak tepat di tengah." Kata Kaga, Akagi kebingungan. Kaga lalu tersenyum dan menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

* * *

Kaga bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini hari natal, liburan musim dingin sudah berlangsung, kegiatan klub diliburkan, membuat Kaga, tidak memiliki hal apapun untuk dilakukan. Semenjak bertemu dengan Akagi, banyak sekali yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia menjadi sibuk, hari tanpa kerjaan seperti ini, membuatnya sedikit gelisah dan tidak betah. Hari natal, Akagi tidak akan merayakannya dengan Kaga. Sudah dikonfirmasi oleh Kaga sehari sebelumnya, Akagi akan menghabiskan hari natalnya dengan makhluk tak dikenal.

Kaga mengacak-acak rambutnya, bangkit dari tempat tidunya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Kegiatan klub diliburkan bukan berarti dia tidak boleh kesana dan berlatih memanah. Setidaknya, obat penenang Kaga yang satu ini tetap tersedia selama musim dingin. Kaga memakai seragam sekolahnya, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan mantel, membawa peralatan klubnya lalu berjalan keluar pintu rumahnya.

 _SRAK_

Kaga merasakan sesuatu mengganjal pintu rumahnya, dan benar saja, sebuah kotak besar ditemukannya di belakang pintu yang dibukanya. Diambilnya kotak tersebut, dan terkejutlah dia ketika melihat kotak itu berisi syal dan sebuah surat.

 _Kaga-san selamat natal. Aku selalu melihatmu kedinginan saat musim dingin. Kuharap kau senang menerima ini. Kalau kau pakai, aku akan sangat senang. –Akagi._

Tidak lupa tanda hati menghiasi akhir surat.

Dicengkram Kaga syal itu di tangannya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bedebah kau Akagi-san." dikalungkan Kaga syal itu di sekitar lehernya.

* * *

 _Tak._

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran, tepat di tengah. Sudah lima kali berturut-turut Kaga menembak tepat sasaran. Menjadikan Kyudo sebagai obat penenang memang pilihan yang terbaik. Begitu jarinya bersentuhan dengan busur dan anak panah, pikirannya kosong, lebih fokus, lebih relaks. Melihatnya sukses lima kali berturut-turut, Kaga membuat pertaruhan konyol yang sama seperti saat dia melaksanakan tes memanah yang lalu.

 _Jika, jika saja anak panah ini terkena tepat di tengah. Aku tidak akan menyerah tentang Akagi. Jika tidak.. aku akan menyerah._

Dilepasnya anak panah dari busur. _Tak._ Mata Kaga melebar, dia tersenyum simpul. Setelah beberapa jam melanjutkan latihannya, Kaga berkemas-kemas lalu pulang. Dia tidak lagi mencemaskan hawa dingin yang menggigit di luar sana. Lehernya hangat. Wajahnya hangat. Dia merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Selama di kereta, Kaga memikirkan Akagi, yang pasti sedang berjalan bersama sang makhluk tak dikenal. Mereka mungkin sedang berpegangan tangan. Kaga mengeratkan pegangannya di tiang kereta. Atau mungkin sedang makan di suatu tempat. Pegangannya semakin erat. Akagi mungkin akan makan banyak jika mereka memang sedang makan. Kaga menghela napas. Dia sudah sampai di stasiun yang ia tuju.

Turun dari kereta, dia berjalan keluar stasiun. Kakinya menginjak salju, seperti anak-anak yang bermain, Kaga menendang salju sekuat tenaga, bedanya, anak-anak menendang dengan gembira, Kaga menendang dengan murka. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Kaga tidak henti memikirkan Akagi, dan melampiaskannya kepada salju yang tidak bersalah. Sampai saat ia menaiki tangga, tangga tua itu juga menjadi sasaran kegusaran Kaga. Dia menaikinya dengan kuat, sampai tangga-tangga besi itu bergetar saat ia melangkah. Berbelok di puncak tangga, Kaga bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya dari tadi, tepatnya, salah seorang sumber kemarahannya. Akagi.

"Akagi-san!"

Akagi sedang berjongkok di depan apartemen Kaga.

"Sedang apa? Tunggu bukannya kau sedang pergi?"

"Kaga-san. Kusangka kau ada di dalam."

"Aku berlatih. Sedang apa kau disini?" Kaga berjalan cepat kearah Akagi.

"Kau memakai syal yang kuberikan."

"Akagi-san wajahmu membiru. Berapa lama kau diluar sini. Tanpa mantel?!"

"Aku senang kau memakainya."

"Iya iya. Aku juga senang memakainya. Kau kehilangan kunci lagi?"

Akagi menggeleng. Kaga menggaruk kepalanya. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya.

"Masuk." Akagi menatap Kaga, lalu berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan. Setelah membuka sepatunya, Kaga menarik Akagi duduk di sofa, mengambil selimut dan memberikannya pada Akagi. Kaga langsung membuatkan kopi panas untuknya, dan untuk Akagi. Diletakkannya di depan Akagi.

"Minum." Akagi meminumnya. Kaga melihat wajah Akagi kembali mendapatkan warnanya. Kaga melihat Akagi dengan khawatir. Ada apa. Mungkin bukan pertanyaan yang tepat. Begitu juga dengan kenapa. Tidak menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat, Kaga memilih diam. Akagi menatap Kaga.

"Kau.. memang orang yang baik Kaga-san."

 _Tidak ini lagi_.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadaku?" Tanya Akagi.

"Ingin." Jawab Kaga singkat.

"Dan kenapa tidak kau tanyakan?" Tanya Akagi lagi. Kaga mengangkat bahu.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak ingin menjawab apapun."

"Kau benar." Akagi tersenyum. "Orang baik."

Akagi bergerak kearah Kaga, menyenderkan kepalanya di tubuh Kaga dan diam begitu saja. Kaga benci saat-saat seperti ini. Tepat setelah dia sudah bersusah-payah menenangkan diri. Akagi selalu menyerang kelemahannya. Hasrat. Nafsu. Akagi.

Akagi bergerak memeluk Kaga. Kaga membeku.

"Aku dicampakkan." Sayup-sayup terdengar Akagi berbicara.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya. Mendekatiku. Lalu membuangku begitu saja." Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku pergi ke apartemennya lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan." Sekarang tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Kaga menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada orang lain disana. Di kamarnya. Mereka.." Kata-kata Akagi terputus. Digantikan oleh isak tangis.

Kaga mengepalkan tangannya. Ketika dia selalu meringkuk dan merindukan wanita dalam dekapannya ini. Ketika tiap malam, wanita yang sama menghantui tidurnya. Ketika bahkan dia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Ketika dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap di sampingnya dan mengawasinya. Dia mengutuki sang makhluk tak dikenal. Kaga mendekap Akagi, membawanya dekat ke pelukannya. Dia menginginkan wanita ini. Sangat. Tapi wanita ini menginginkan hal lain. Hal yang tidak mungkin dia punya. Kaga menggertakkan giginya.

Akagi menangis untuk waktu yang lama, dan selama itu pula Kaga tetap memeluk Akagi dan ikut menangis. Dalam diam. Untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Ketika Akagi memisahkan diri dari Kaga. Dia tersenyum. Matanya sembab. Tapi dia tersenyum. Kaga merasakan dadanya seperti tertusuk. Senyumannya sangat berbeda dengan yang diberikan Akagi kepada sang makhluk tidak dikenal. Dia tidak menginginkan senyum yang ini. Kaga menginginkan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah ia dapat itu. Sekali saja. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah.

"Kaga-san.. terimakasih." Akagi tersenyum lebar. "Kalau saja kau laki-laki. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah jatuh kepadamu." Kata Akagi tertawa.

Mata Kaga kosong. Dia memang tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memiliki wanita ini. Kaga membutuhkan wanita ini. Tapi dia, membutuhkan hal lain. Hal lain yang tidak dimiliki Kaga. Wanita ini bukan milik Kaga. Dan Kaga juga tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan bahwa wanita ini memilikinya. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk tetap beriringan. Tapi tidak bersatu.

 _Persetan!_

Kaga kehilangan kendali. Disentuhnya wajah Akagi. Ditariknya mendekat dengan wajahnya. Akagi yang tidak terlalu cepat memproses kejadian ini tidak berkata apa-apa. Kaga mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Akagi lalu menempelkannya. Lama. Lama sekali.

Mungkin setelah ini Akagi tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke rumahnya. _Persetan._ Mungkin setelah ini, Kaga akan kembali memakan makanan instan atau pergi ke restoran keluarga. _Masa bodoh._ Mungkin saja setelah ini Akagi akan ketakutan, dan memilih untuk pindah dari samping rumahnya. _Akan lebih mudah bagiku, kalau begitu._ Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah diambil Kaga dalam hidupnya. _Setidaknya aku tidak menyesalinya._ Mungkin terlalu konyol mengikuti pertaruhan saat kau melepas anak panah tadi. _Aku menyerahkannya pada takdir. Dan takdir, memilih untuk membuat anak panahku tepat di tengah sasaran._

 _Sekali saja. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan dirinya._

Setelah waktu yang lama Kaga melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Akagi. Mengusap bibir Akagi dengan jarinya.

"Akagi-san, kau tahu aku bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan seseorang bukan."

"Tidak ada harapan bukan, Akagi-san?"

Jari Kaga masih menempel di bibir Akagi.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi tolong dengarkan."

"Aku…"

* * *

 **Selesai. Udah segitu aja. Endingnya saya percayakan kepada yang membaca. Silahkan memberi review untuk saya yang amatir ini. Detak akan selalu berdetak.**


End file.
